yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Someone or Sompony to Watch Over Willow Apple
Someone or Sompony to Watch Over Willow Apple is the twelfth episode of the ninth season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Willow Apple has to try and show her mother, Cheerilee that she doesn't need to be constantly watched. One faithful day/An Apple family decision One day at Sweet Apple Acres, Willow Apple waits for her parents, Cheerilee and Big McIntosh along with Applejack, Copper, Apple Bloom, Featherweight and Granny Smith to finish talking in the next room. Golden Apple and Apple Feather assure her that they'll be there for her whatever decision their family makes. Cheerilee, Big Mac, Applejack, Copper, Apple Bloom, Featherweight and Granny Smith came out of the room to inform the Apple Fillies of their decision: that Willow Apple is old enough to stay home alone and take care of the chores for the afternoon. Willow Apple accepts her family's decision with dignity and walks away with her cousins. As soon as they turn a corner and move out of sight, they break into cheers. Willow Apple's day alone When Willow Apple was happy, She goes to the check list in front of the refrigerator. Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh load up a pair of pie carts outside as Cheerilee takes Golden Apple and Apple Feather to school. Willow Apple is excited about staying home alone, but Cheerilee, Applejack and Apple Bloom reminds her that doing the chores by herself is a big responsibility, a responsibility that Willow Apple is prepared to handle. After Applejack gives her little niece a long list of chores and "helpful reminders", she, Apple Bloom and Big Mac go to deliver pies to three hard-to-reach locations, Cheeilee goes to help Wallace and Gromit at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School, Granny Smith leaves to visit their great aunt Pine Apple and Applejack . Not long after Cheerilee arrived Wallace and Gromit's Middle School, She starts worrying about Willow Apple. Despite Wallace's assurance, Cheerilee decides to go back and check in on her daughter. At home, Willow Apple checks off the last item on Applejack's list and finally has time to herself. Before she can enjoy it, however, Cheerilee comes in, startling Willow Apple and causing her to make a mess in the kitchen. Seeing how "dangerous" things are when she's not around, Cheerilee decides to stay and look after Willow Apple. In an effort to show her mother that she can take care of herself, Willow Apple accidentally makes the mess bigger, and Cheerilee is more resolved than ever to stay by her daughter's side. Overprotective Mother/Willow Apple talks to Yuna Later, Willow Apple tries a number of ways to convince her mother that she can take care of things on her own, including raking leaves and bucking and hauling apples. However, Cheerilee's imposed safety measures and mollycoddling only frustrates the little filly. Desperate, Willow Apple calls Princess Yuna (who are researching on her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) and Dipper over to figure out what to do. As they discuss options, Willow Apple sees the souvenir cart outside that needed and gets the idea to sneak out and deliver the souvenirs to their hard-to-reach destination. As a means of getting past her overprotective mother, Yuna gets the idea of using a big pink bows on a pile of pillows to pose as a sleeping Willow Apple. Willow Apple sneaks out the window and sets out with the souvenir cart. Meanwhile, Yuna hides in the closet. The ruse is enough to convince Cheerilee, even as she checks on the pose of Willow Apple sleeping in multiple times. Several hours later, Cheerilee checks in on "Willow Apple" once again. Seeing that her daughter is completely fine, Cheerilee realizes what a worrywart she's been and decides to give Willow Apple her space. Unfortunately, Yuna's excitement over this gives her away. Cheerilee discovers her in the closet, Pile of Pillows under the blanket, and the real Willow Apple missing. When she hears from Yuna that Willow Apple had gone to make the souvenir delivery, Cheerilee becomes even more worried. Forest Danger/Saving Willow Apple Cheerilee questions Yuna about Willow Apple's departure and finds out that she left without boots, a raincoats, a first-aid kit or a map. Yuna sends Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash and the Wiztastics to catch up with Willow Apple before anything happens, but the filly has a head start of at least several hours. Soon, Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big Mac returned from the pie delivery noticing Cheerilee worried about Willow Apple. Applejack spoke to her about the same mistake she had with Apple Bloom. Meanwhile, far from Ponyville, Willow Apple was alone, she was makes her way through a dark forest. In the middle of it, she encounters Ozzy and Strut (who asks where the Journals are) and chases her across the forest. Willow Apple briefly gives the two Struthiomimuses the slip and hides the souvenir cart in some bushes. As Ozzy and Strut catches up and corners the filly, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash and the Wiztastics arrives. Ozzy and Strut turns to them, and the gives them a good taste of their own medicine. After Dash carrying Willow Apple to safety on the other side of the forest, Sebastian scolds her for going off on her own, but she also commends Willow Apple for keeping the cart and souvenirs safe. Impressed by her resourcefulness, They make amends as they begin their deliveries. Cheerilee and Willow Apple learn their lessons Later, Willow Apple, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash and the Wiztastics returned home after the delivery. When they got back, Cheerilee was very disappointed in her for wondering off without someone to go with her. But as Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash explained what she did by herself, They apologizes to eachother. Cheerilee still realized how carried away she got while watching over her own daughter, adding that while she would face punishment from her own mother for sneaking out, Cheerilee would trust her completely to take care of herself again even if with or without Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash and the Wiztastics. Meanwhile, Yuna wrote on Journal 4 about Willow Apple's day. During the credits, Yuna asks Ford, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon and the Mentors how they were doing, They were doing great making sure Equestria's in good hands and hooves. Sensei Garmadon wanted to prepare the Ninja obstacle course, But the Dipper Clones weren't preparing it yet. Trivia * This episode is based on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Somepony to Watch Over Me. Transcript *Someone or Sompony to Watch Over Willow Apple (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225